Noche
by angeles-sama 99
Summary: La historias de terror nunca le habían provocado mayor problema, hasta que esa llego a sus oídos— El sin duda te atrapara y sin más tu alma le pertenecerá.— "Este fic participa en el "Reto de Halloween" del foro de InuYasha: Hazme El Amor"
1. Chapter 1

Hola chicas y chicos si es que los hay, hoy vengo con una pequeña historia, para celebrar el mes del horror, si buuu, ok no, la verdad no tengo ni idea de cómo se escribe una historia así, pero hare mi mejor esfuerzo, sin más preámbulos las dejo leer.

Advertencia: AU Occ.  
>Disclaimer: Inuyasha no me pertenece, si no a su creadora la maravillosa Rumiko Takahashi, a excepción de los creados por mí.<p>

Cap.1

Odiaba a sus amigos, ellos y sus muy estúpidamente historias de terror, ella no creía en semejantes estupideces, brujas, fantasmas, duendes pero por sobre todo los estúpidos demonios, los odiaba, y por sobre de todo, porque esa noche en particular no podía dormir.

**_Cuando menos te los esperas el té seduce._**

¡¿Cómo un demonio la iba a seducir?! Era la idea más absurda sobre la faz del mundo, se levantó de su cama, y bajo las escaleras en silencio, la casa estaba en penumbras y en un silencio sepulcral, justamente en esas fechas su familia tenía que haber salido de viaje, prendió las luces de la cocina y encontró la caja de té sobre el suelo, ella recordaba haberla dejado sobre la encimera, suspiro, tal vez imaginaba cosas, tomo la tetera y la coloco sobre una hornilla de la estufa, necesitaba una taza de té, fue a la sala y encendió en televisor, odiaba a las televisoras, porque todo en la televisión trataba sobre espectros, documentales de experiencias paranormales, películas de terror, anime gore, que acaso el mundo no podía dejar en paz a esa fecha, el mes del terror en ese año pegaba con todo lo que podía y para su mala suerte ella era la golpeada, escucho la tetera chillar, se levantó del sillón y sirvió el té, se sentó y coloco una película de romance, las odiaba, pero sin duda prefería eso que estar padeciendo con cualquier programa de esa índole, pasadas las tres de la mañana, el sueño comenzó a vencerla, dejo la taza sobre la mesa de centro, y se levantó dispuesta de ir a su cuarto, pero una vez ahí, ese maldita sensación de ser observada la inundo de nuevo, maldijo de nuevo por lo bajo a sus compañeros de clase, esa sensación le hacía acordarse de todas las historias que habían comentado, en las horas libre de Trigonometría.

**_Es un demonio atractivo, que poco a poco se va introduciendo en tu ser._**

Se recriminaba por lo bajo, ¿serian verdad todas esas historias? Ella conocía algunas, pero no le daban miedo, de hecho a ella casi nada le daba miedo, pero esa historia en particular le había dejado una sensación incomoda.

**_Él se presenta ante su presa, la atrae, hasta que ellas no pueden resistirse más._**

¿Cómo haría un demonio para lograr tal cometido? ¿Atractivo? ¿Seducir? ¿no poder más? Preguntas y casi nada de respuestas, se tapó el rostro con la cobija rosa, se sentía protegida, pero sin duda la sensación no se iba, miro las cortinas de la ventana, estaban cerradas impidiéndole ver el exterior, y les daba las gracias, temía abrirlas, temía que algo saltara en su rostro y que se la comiera, las cortinas azul fuerte la protegían, de lo que fuera que se encontrara afuera, se levantó de la cama, toco las cortinas, algo la incitaba, esa sensación, la estaba molestando de sobre manera, toco las cortinas, pero en el momento que estaba por abrirla el teléfono sonó, corrió escaleras abajo y contesto—¡Hija como estas—suspiro, su mamá le proporcionaba tranquilidad y seguridad—Muy bien mamá—la persona del otro lado de la línea sonrió—Me alegro, estaremos aquí hasta después de las fiestas, como parte de un regalo—la joven se puso nerviosa, como su madre podía hacerle eso—Que bueno mamá, disfruten el viaje lo mas que puedan, los espero—la señora sonrió, amaba a su hija y en cierto grado se ponía triste porque ella se quedara sola—Muy bien cariño, te dejo descansar—¿descansar?, ella no lo podría hacer, su madre, la única que le brindaba un poco de seguridad, está a quien sabe cuántos kilómetros lejos de ella—Si mamá te amo, nos vemos pronto—la línea murió y de nuevo el silencio reino en su casa, estaba temerosa, miro el reloj tres y media de la mañana, sentía que había pasado más tiempo, no tan poco, suspiro, sería la noche más larga de su vida.

**_El sin duda te atrapara y sin más tu alma le pertenecerá._**

10:09 pm 24/10/14 ¿reviews?

Espero que les guste, este fic participa en un concurso sobre el hermoso y fantástico mes del terror, dejen sus reviews para saber si les gusta o no, será no muy larga, pero veamos que pasa, nos leemos pronto.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola si, aquí de nuevo con el capítulo número dos, creo que hare uno por día, pero ya no las entretengo ¡A leer!

Advertencia: AU Occ.  
>Disclaimer: Inuyasha no me pertenece, si no a su creadora la maravillosa Rumiko Takahashi, a excepción de los creados por mí.<p>

Cap.2

Había asistido a la escuela, sus ojeras demandaban algunas burlas—Kagome-chan ¿Por qué las ojeras? — su amiga reía a carcajadas—Cállate Yuka, no pase una buena noche los perros no dejaban de ladrar—la aludida se rio a un más fuerte—¡Mentira, tu no pudiste dormir por las historias de ayer! —Bufo, la culpaban de algo que si era cierto, pero ella la gran Kagome no dejaría que la culpara de algo así— ¡Cállate, eres tan fastidiosa! —se puso de pie y salió del aula, ya no soportaba a sus estúpidas amigas, bajo las escaleras a trompicones y en el último paso callo, había chocado con algo, abrió los ojos y miro hacia arriba, un hombre de alrededor veinte años se erguía imponente frente a ella, miro sus ojos, esos hermosos orbes ámbares, se puso de pie como si una cuerda la jalara, el mayor sonrió de lado y comenzó a caminar, no pudo apartar su mirada, hasta que desapareció de su campo visual, suspiro, esa mirada era la misma que sintió en la madrugada, sacudió la cabeza, estaba delirando, corrió a la puerta de la escuela y salió, camino despacio y fue al centro comercial, apretó los puños, esas malditas decoraciones, duendes, brujas, fantasmas y de nuevo los estúpidos demonios, camino a la tienda de víveres, tenía algo en mente, entro y vio lo peor para ella, un montón de disfraces colgados, y adornos de esqueletos, los odio a todos, fue a su cometido, los dulces, tomo tres bolsas de chocolate y dos más de paletas, camino a los congelados, dos botes de helado de vainilla y varios paquetes de palomitas, fue a la caja y en la fila comenzó a recordar esa maldita historia de nuevo.

**_Su venganza es por amor._**

Suspiro, como un demonio se vengaría por amor, era estúpido.

**_Por eso las seduce y las devora, devora su temor, su angustia, y cuando ellas menos se lo esperan les pertenece su alma._**

No su alma nunca le pertenecería a un demonio—Señorita—ese pequeño llamado la saco de su transe, se apresuró a pagar y salió directo a su casa, llego y metió el helado al refrigerador y saco los dulces, tendría que dar dulces dentro de dos días, volteo y vio la caja de té de nuevo sobre el suelo, que demonios tenían las cajas de té y el suelo, se agacho para tomarla, y en ese justo momento sintió una presencia detrás suyo, volteo asustada y no encontró nada, maldita historia la estaba afectando mucho.

**_Él les da alguna señal muy clara._**

El té en el piso sería una señal, pero que estaba pensando sacudió su cabeza de nuevo y fue a la sala, se recostó en el sofá y prendió el televisor y lo dejo en el canal para niños, y poco a poco se quedó dormida.

**_¡ROGARAS POR TU MUERTE!_**

Se sentó en el sillón, miro por la ventana, la luz de la tarde bañaba su sala, se puso de pie tenía hambre, pronto se haría de noche, fue a la cocina y de nuevo la caja de té estaba sobre el piso—Una señal muy clara—susurro, la tomo y la hecho al bote de basura, saco comida del refrigerador y comenzó a cocinar, mientras el arroz estaba listo fue a la sala por su teléfono, necesitaba música, coloco el teléfono en la encimera después de haber colocado la canción, comenzó a moverse, el ritmo era pegajoso y la incitaba a bailar, tomo los palillos y volteo el trozo de pollo que estaba sobre el sartén, dio una vuelta y al volver a su posición sintió unas manos sostener su cintura, los palillos cayeron de sus manos, maldita sea, que demonios pasaba, miro a todos lados, estaba sola, apago la estufa y sirvió su comida, fue a la sala el ruido de la televisión le hacía compañía, daba gracias a kami de que mañana fuera viernes, y por ende no tendría clases por las fiestas, comenzó a comer, al terminar se sentido cansada, hoy dormiría en la sala, sentía miedo de estar en su habitación, subió por sus cobijas, bajo y se sentó sobre el sillón, cambio de canal hasta que encontró otra película de amor, se acomodó y sin más se quedó dormida

**_Se introducirá en tu corazón, lo estrujara hasta que pidas piedad, te hará besar sus pies, tu sangre es un banquete para él, ese demonio será tu perdición._**

Despertó, tenía que ir al baño, se colocó sus pantuflas y fue, miro el reloj tres de la mañana de nuevo, fue a la cocina, y ahora enserio tenía miedo, la caja de té estaba de nuevo en el suelo, la tomo, algo pasaba y tenía miedo descubrirlo, puso la tetera de nuevo, salió, la tele estaba en otro canal, una película de terror, ella no le había dejado ahí, volteo a ver la ventana, las cortinas estaban abiertas, se quedó mirando la maleza, y sin más vio un imponente silueta, su mirada se quedó clavada en ella, vio cómo se acercaba, estaba estática, vio cómo se acerco estaba por llegar a su ventana y pudo admirar unos ojos ámbares, los que había visto cuando choco con esa persona, siguió mirando hasta que estuvo delante de su ventana, esos ojos brillando con intensidad, la tetera comenzó a chillar y al fin aparto la vista, corrió a la cocina, casi cayendo en el trayecto, apago la hornilla, su respiración era agitada, sentía las manos frias, sudaba, tomo el té y lo coloco en la taza, vertió el agua y tomo la taza, las manos le temblaban, cerro los ojos y fue a la sala, agacho la mirada, se paró frente al televisor, pero sus pasos se detuvieron al ver una sombra en el piso, alzo la mirada con temor, lo vio frente a ella, la taza callo de sus manos, estaba frente a un demonio.

**_Veras tu vida pasar frente a tus ojos, te tomara y sin mas el poseerá tu alma y sin más la vida te robara._**

04:20 pm 25/10/14 ¿Reviews?

Gracias a azucenas45, soltaisho y 14 por comentar, espero que les guste, tal vez solo sean 4 capitulos, nos leemos mañana con el siguiente capitulo.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola, aquí con el capítulo de hoy, las dejo leer.

Advertencia: AU Occ  
>Disclaimer: Inuyasha no me pertenece, si no a su creadora la maravillosa Rumiko Takahashi, a excepción de los creados por mi.<p>

Cap.3

Estaba estática, no podía creer lo que veía, había un demonio en su casa, retrocedió dos pasos y choco con el sillón—Siéntate—ordeno la figura que se imponía frente a ella, obedeció, no podía apartar sus ojos de los suyos— ¿Cómo te llamas? —demando de nuevo—Kagome—susurro, su ese ser la llamaba, pero entre la negrura de sus pensamientos recordó "mi alma nunca le pertenecerá a un demonio" sacudió la cabeza miro con temor, miro hacia ambos lados en busca de intervención divina— ¿Crees poder escapar? —negó con la cabeza, se puso de pie, comenzó a caminar, tenía miedo, la adrenalina la invadió y por fin comenzó a correr escaleras arriba, entro a su habitación y cerró la puerta, estaría a salvo, se pellizco para saber si era un sueño pero lo único que logro fue dejar un tono rojizo y escozor sobre su piel, que haría—Es mi final—lo sabía, pero quería retrasar las cosas, escucho pasos, que se detuvieron frente a su puerta, un toquido con todo la educación llego a su puerta ¿seduce? Le quedaba claro, abrió la puerta lentamente, si tal vez se resistiera a su seducción, el sonrió, no lo miraba, era un buen método de evadir la situación—Me acompañas—asintió lentamente y bajaron las escaleras, la hizo sentarse de nuevo en el sillón.

**_Su seducción es lenta._**

Seria verdad, el cuero cabelludo le picaba—¿Por qué no me miras? —no había notado su voz, tan gruesa y sexy, como resistirse, alzo la mirada lentamente y sin más lo miro, se perdió en ese mar de oro que eran sus ojos, brillantes como los de un gato, miro su rostro confirmaba lo de atractivo, comenzaba a perder los sentidos y la poca cordura que tenía, el sonrió, eso la desarmo completo, sintió su mirada nublarse.

**_No podrás resistirte, tarde o temprano caerás en sus redes muy bien tejidas._**

No era verdad, no era posible, se encontraba sentada en su sillón con un demonio en frente y solo se le cruzaba por la cabeza lo atractivo que era.

**_sentirás el más prohibido de los placeres._**

Mordió su labio, tenía miedo, sintió su cuello ser lamido, no puedo mas que suspirar, y al momento una sonrisa en la curvatura de su cuello, suspira y siente un doloroso pinchazo— ¡ahh!—el sonrió de nuevo la miro de nuevo, su rostro sonrojado lo incitaba, ella lo miraba, tratando de descifrar algo.

**_No te sirve de nada luchar._**

¿Así acabaría su vida? La vista se le nublo y sin mas la inconciencia llego.

**_A algunas les arrebata la vida en un instante, pero a aquellas que realmente les gustan las hace padecer aún más._**

Despertó, estaba sobre el sillón, miro el piso, ahí se encontraba la taza de té rota, toco su cuello y un dolor hizo retirar sus dedos, todo había sido verdad, ¿pero por qué no la había matado?

**_Padecerás, lloraras, sufrirás, rogaras, gritaras y finalmente morirás._**

06:29 pm 26/10/14 ¿Reviews?

Espero que les guste, tal vez y el siguiente sea el ultimo capitulo, tal vez no, pero todo dependerá de lo que escriba mañana, nos leemos.

uste, tal vez solo sean 4 capitulos, nos leemos mañana con el siguiente capitulo.


	4. Chapter 4

Hola aquí estoy con el capítulo de hoy, espero que les guste pero sin más, ¡A leer!

Advertencia: AU Occ  
>Disclaimer: Inuyasha no me pertenece si no a su creadora la maravillosa Rumiko Takahashi, a excepción de los creados por mi.<p>

Cap.4

**_Sin duda en su presa te convertirás, y sin más tu fin tendrás que esperar._**

No quería morir, era demasiado joven para hacerlo, aún tenía que conocer el amor, tener una familia, convivir con sus seres queridos, terminar su escuela, conseguir un trabajo y si Kami se lo permitía viajaría, pero ya no mas ya no, su vida estaba sentenciada, gracias a una estúpida historia de terror, miro el reloj diez cuarenta, se puso de pie y sin más fue por una humeante taza de té que más le quedaba, como siempre la caja estaba en el piso, ¿Por qué? Suspiro, y a regañadientes tiro la caja vacía al bote, necesitaba salir y disfrutar lo más que pudiera tal vez su ultimo día de vida, miro al jardín por la ventana de la cocina, todo era tan tenebroso, sacudió la cabeza y vertió el agua en su taza, una vez más fue al sillón y se acomodó, trataría de hacer como si eso no hubiese pasado, vio las noticias, anunciaba el candente festival que se llevaría a cabo esa noche hasta bien entrada la madrugada, mañana se suponía que daría dulces a los pequeños, su familia de seguro que estaba feliz y rebosante en su viaje, ¿estarían bien?, miro preocupada de nuevo al reloj, su madre no le había llamado todo el día de ayer, tomo el teléfono y marco el número del hotel donde se hospedaban, un timbrazo nada, espero, segundo timbrazo, nada aun, tercer timbrazo, al fin el teléfono fue cogido—¿Madre? —una respiración se escuchó— ¡¿Madre?! —una respiración se escuchaba—Te espero mañana Kagome-Chan—su respiración se entrecorto, ¿Era él? Colgó rápidamente, no podía ser posible, odio a sus amigas, odio esa fecha, odio la distancia entre su madre y ella, odio los viajes de regalo y por sobre todo odio a los malditos demonios, cayó al piso llorando, su destino estaba sellado y nadie lo podría cambiar.

**_No es un demonio común, el no morirá con ajo, balas de plata, estacas de madera, agua bendita, ninguno de esos objetos, él es inmortal, el seguirá vagando por la eternidad._**

Escuchaba la maldita historia una y otra vez en su cabeza ¿Por qué ella?

**_Es mejor aceptar tu crudo final._**

No lo quería aceptar, quería morir por causas naturales, cuando estuviera anciana, se levantó y seco sus lágrimas, si iba a ser su ultimo día más valía que lo disfrutara, fue al baño y se dio una ducha rápida, se vistió y salió de aquella casa que sería su perdición, fue al centro comercial, miro a los niños que escojan sus disfraces emocionados, mañana seria le gran día, pedirían dulces, jugarían, y tratarían de espantar a la gente, fue a una tienda de ropa, miro un elegante vestido, rojo como la sangre, sin duda si iba a morir lo haría bien vestida, compro el vestido unos buenos zapatos de tacón y regreso a casa, volvió a salir, fue al parque, se sentó en los columpios.

**_Nunca le desprecies, no lo querrás hacer enfadar, será una velada sensual, la tendrás que disfrutar, pues tu última noche será._**

Las lágrimas se le escaparon, extrañaría a su madre, a su hermano, a su abuelo y a su gato, miro el cielo, sus tonos rojizos daban una atmosfera espeluznante—Madre, te extrañare—se levantó, comenzó a caminar a casa, miraba a las familias emocionadas por el día de mañana, llego a casa, de nuevo todo en silencio, suspiro, saco las decoraciones del ático, prendió todas las luces de su casa y los faroles de afuera, saco las cinco cajas de decoraciones, pondría manos a la obra, saco una silla, un martillo, clavos, silicón, diurex, pegamento, tijeras, se subió a una silla y comenzó, coloco los esqueletos, las brujas, las arañas sobre sus bonitas telarañas, los sellos de su abuelo, las calabazas y coloco una vela en su interior, tomo el bote de sangre falsa y sin más arrojo un poco sobre las paredes, todos los años hacia eso con su hermano, lo volvió a hacer—"Mañana la mía estará desparramada dentro de mi casa" —arrogo un chorro más y sin más quedo satisfechas por lo realizado.

**_Tu sangre es un verdadero mangar_**_._

Por eso la mordida, paso sus dedos de nuevo, pero esta ya no estaba, se alejo un poco para admirar su casa, se veía bonita y un poco espeluznante, entro con las cajas y demás cosas, las metió en el ático y sin más fue por los dulces anteriormente comprados los vacío en su bolw negro, los dejo en la mesa cerca de su puerta, acomodo sus cobijas, volvería a dormir en la sala, cerro las cortinas y se acostó con la televisión prendida.

**_Ríndete, una vez elegida no hay escapatoria, disfruta el placer que te otorga._**

Un dolor la despertó, abrió los ojos y lo que encontró la dejo sin palabras, una larga cabellera blanca se extendía sobre sus piernas, se removió, el dolor era intolerable, trato de empujar la figura.

**_Hazlo que él te pida, no lo querrás enfadar._**

Se quedó quieta, sentía que la sangre abandonaba su cuerpo, se aferró a la fuerte espalda, un gemido lastimero salió de sus labios, un gruñido proveniente de la persona la estremeció, el se separó y sonrió, limpio sus labios—Deliciosa—susurro, pensó que era todo, una mirada maniática surco el rostro frente a ella, un golpe fue a para en su brazo, miro el lugar afectado, una horrible herida estaba ahí, la miro su rostro lleno de miedo lo incitaba a hacer atrocidades—Para—o que grave error, su furia creció, vio aquellos ojos ámbares tornarse de un rojo intenso, retrocedió, él la tomo por el cuello.

**_Cuando mires esos ojos, te perderás._**

Lo observo, el aire le estaba faltando, un quejido lo saco de su trance—Nos vemos mañana Kagome—desapareció, ella tomo una bocanada de aire, el brazo le dolía, corrió al baño, se miró en el espejo su rostro pálido, lo había hecho enojar.

**_¿Cómo te gustaría morir? Siendo asesinada sensualmente o ser asesinada sin piedad._**

Sin duda prefería la primera opción, vendo el brazo fuertemente, miro el reloj tres y media de la mañana, sonrió, si quiera sabría a qué hora seria su último respiro.

**_Esperaras sentada, el llegara y sin mas poco a poco se introducirá en ti, ¿Qué sentirías al estar frente a un demonio?_**

08:48 pm 27/10/14 ¿reviews?

Espero que les guste, contesten la ultima pregunta, sus respuestas me ayudarían a escribir el siguiente capítulos, ya saben mañana nos leemos.


	5. Chapter 5

Hola aquí con el capítulo de hoy, espero que les guste, ¡A leer!

Advertencia: AU Occ  
>Disclaimer: Inuyasha no me pertenece si no a su creadora la maravillosa Rumiko Takahashi, a excepción de los creados por mi.<p>

Cap.5

Despertó, había dormido muy poco, miro el reloj ocho cuarenta y cinco, sonrió, hoy seria definitivamente su ultimo día, se divertiría dando dulces, fingiría ser asustada por los niños, subió las cobijas a su cuarto e hizo su cama, miro el vestido rojo, sin duda moriría bien vestida, además, era perfecto ese vestido para ser seducida hasta la muerte, se metió al baño, se ducho y salió corriendo hacia el parque, miro a los niños que desde temprano vestían sus disfraces, ríos al ver como intentaban asustar a las personas, ella hacia lo mismo con su hermano, una lagrima escapo de sus ojos—Cierto—corrió a casa, necesitaba hablar con su madre, tomo el teléfono y marco a prisa el número, sonaron dos timbrazos y al tercero el teléfono fue contestado—¿Kagome? —Sonrió — ¡Madre! —La persona al otro lado sonrió— ¿Qué tal la estás pasando hija? —Mentiría, no le iba a decir que un demonio vendría a reclamar su alma—De maravilla madre—le gustaba la seguridad que su madre le otorgaba— ¿Ya adornaste la casa? ¿Compraste los dulces? —ella sonrió, sabía que a su madre le gustaba mucho dar dulces a los pequeños—Claro madre—la mayor rio—Te dejo Kagome, te marco el martes, ese día salimos para llegar el miércoles a casa ¿está bien? —Apenas era sábado, la iba a matar el domingo en la madrugada, estaría tres días su cadáver en su casa—Claro mamá, diviértanse hoy—la mayor le mando un beso y la línea por fin murió—Genial mi cadáver se va a pudrir—eso le molestaba, no quería ser uno de esos cadáveres hinchados y mal olientes.

**_¿Quisieras escapar de un demonio como él?_**

Repaso sus facciones, era un demonio atractivo, mas su rostro con aquella expresión maniática la había hecho estremecer, la vería con esa expresión cuando le arrebatara la vida, sacudió la cabeza, no era momento de pensar en eso, cogió su monedero y salió corriendo, saldría con sus amigas, llego al cine y estaban las tres afuera—¡Kagome-chan! —grito una castaña, corrió a su encuentro, las saludo animadamente, ellas eran las causantes de su inminente muerte, por escuchar su estúpida historia—Kagome-chan te gusto la historia del demonio—su piel se erizo—Claro, es tan misteriosa—todas rieron—Kagome-chan no te la contamos toda completa—las miro con interés—Si aún falta la mejor parte ¿La quieres escuchar? —asintió lentamente, espero que fuera alguna manera de matarlo o algo para evitar que la matara—Bueno, se dice también de que es muy bueno en la cama—todas soltaron una carcajada—Ya Yuka, cuéntanos lo que falta—asintió—Siempre ataca a la misma hora, dicen que es alrededor de las dos de la mañana—Kagome negó con la cabeza—No es a las tres de las mañana—todas la miraron, sabía que lo había arruinado—Bue-bueno es lo que me conto mi abuelo—sonrieron de nuevo—Bueno ataca a las tres de la mañana, le gusta que sus presas sean sumisas, que hagan lo que diga, odia la desobediencia—tenía una duda—Yuka-chan en la historia menciona algo sobre el té—ella coloco un dedo sobre su mentón—¡Ahora que lo mencionas sí! ¿Pero cómo lo sabias? —ella encogió los hombros—Bueno ya deja de interrumpir, mi abuela me conto que el tiene una "manía" con el té, ya que a su esposa le gustaba demasiado, ya les había dicho que su venganza es por amor, bueno el siempre antes de comenzar con su festín ofrece un poco de té, eso no se para que lo haga, pero siempre que esta frente a su víctima le gusta morder y absorber un poco de su esencia a través de su sangre , le gustan más las esencias más puras, me gustaría enfrente del, sería tan emocionante, sin duda le dejaría hacerme lo que él quisiera—su amiga decía cosas a lo tonto—Créeme que no—susurro—Dijiste algo Kag—ella negó—¡Vamos a ver una película o que! —las tres asintieron, corrieron hacia el cine, una vez adentro se perdió en lo bien que lo pasaba con sus amigas.

**_ A su esposa le gustaba demasiado, su venganza es por amor._**

Se preguntaba cómo era la verdadera historia, no solo lo malo, no solo cuando él se volvió un demonio, quería saber por qué se había vuelto así, pero tal vez no lo sabría nunca.

**_Le gusta morder, absorber un poco de su esencia, atravesó de su sangre._**

Por eso la había mordido, suspiro, la película había terminado, miro el cielo, sus tonos naranjas presagiaban la noche, se despidió rápidamente, y corrió a casa, alisto todo para cuando terminara de dar dulces, prendió las luces de su casa, cuando el reloj marco las nueve y media los niños comenzaron a tocar su puerta, ella daba los dulces con una enorme sonrisa, todos vestidos de diferentes criaturas inexistentes, a excepción de los demonios, miraba la radiante sonrisa que se colocaba en sus rostros cuando ella les daba una paleta, cuando el reloj marco las doce, termino de dar los dulces, entro y cerró la puerta con llave, subió a su baño y comenzó a ducharse, al salir miro el vestido, se lo coloco se peinó lo mejor que pudo, bajo las escaleras con cuidado, volvió a mirar el reloj, se sentó en sillón y cerro sus ojos.

**_Disfruta tu última noche de vida, disfruta tu último aliento, disfruta tu ultimo mirar y saborea la sensación de una lagrima correr por tus mejillas._**

Despertó al sentir el frio aire, abro los ojos, estoy en el sillón y la ventana está abierta, miro el reloj dos y cuarenta y tres minutos me levanto y coloco la tetera, saco dos tazas y las coloco en el comedor, saco una vela y la coloco en el medio, la tetera comienza a chillar al poco rato, prendo la vela y voy por la tetera, al regresar ya está el con una expresión de suma diversión, sirvo el agua y me siento, las manos me tiemblan

**_Déjate seducir._**

Lo hare pero solo porque no quiero sufrir, me tomo el té, él no ha tocado la taza para nada, lo termino, él se pone de pie y yo lo voy a hacer cuando desde una parte de su ser arremete contra mí. Está en el piso, con el apretando su cuello, trata de traer algo de aire a sus pulmones, pero nada sirve, la suelta y yo comienzo a toser y a tomar grandes bocanadas de aire, la pone de pie con toda la brusquedad del mundo, la arroja al sillón y clava sus colmillos en su cuello, el dolor la hace gritar, siente como succiona el liquido vital de su cuerpo, trata de alejarlo, su subconciente a entrado en pánico, trata insitentemente, toma su cabello en su mano y jala su cabeza hacia atrás teniendo un mejor acceso a su cuello, sus colmillos entran mas, y el dolor es mayor.

**_¡Rogaras por tu muerte!_**

Trata de soltarse, pero la diferencia de fuerzas se hace presente, desciende una de sus manos hasta llegar a su abdomen, siente como presiona sus dedos contra ella, el dolor aumenta, las lágrimas se le escapan, siente su piel ser rasgada a medida que sus garras se hacen paso hacia su interior y sin más en un movimiento limpio, siente su mano dentro de su abdomen, abre sus ojos desmesuradamente— ¡Para! —grita, mientras trata de alejarlo, siente la mano moverse en su interior tocando sus viseras, el dolor es incontenible, siente una sonrisa sobre su cuello, lo ve separarse y mirarla a los ojos, se pierde de nuevo en ese mar dorado, olvida todo, es inconsciente de la mano que se encuentra en su ser, el la retira, ella ve como chorrea sangre por ella, manchando las blancas ropas de él.

**_Gritaras, lloraras, padecerás, sufrirás._**

El posa su mano en el muslo de ella, el pánico se vuelve a apoderar de ella, con agilidad y un poco de suerte logra salir de su agarre, trata de correr, pero es detenida al sentir como la jala de nuevo, cae al piso y la sangre mancha las baldosas, siente un golpe, al gira y se deleita con la expresión de pánico en su rostro, trata desesperadsmente salir de esa situación, el aprieta su muslo y poco a poco sus garras se entierran en la niveal piel—¡Ahh! —un grito desgarrador sale de sus labios, el cierra los ojos, su expresión es de sumo placer, la mira y sin mas aprieta sus muslos, ella sinete el dolor, un dolor intenso, lucha, quiere vivir, necesita ver a su familia, el aparta las manos de sus puertas y sin mas posa una en su pecho cerca de su corazón.

**_Tu alma le pertenecerá, antes de que te arrebate la vida._**

Lo mira a los ojos, y cuando menos se da cuenta esta perdida, absorta, maravillada, no aparta nunca la mirada de ese lago dorado, ve como estos se trasforman en un rojo sangre, sabe que es la hora, mas sin en cambio aún no se quiere ir, toca su rostro y con una de sus uñas logra hacer un leve rasguño a la perfecta piel del, gruñe, un gruñido de enojo, se estremece y el sin piedad muerde de nuevo el cuello, la sangre salpica la pared, ha atravesado de manera salvaje uno de sus pulmones, siente su cuerpo sumido en un profundo dolor, siente como el con sus garras rasga su piel, sus piernas su abdomen, su pecho, el marca una cruz donde está su corazón—¡Hazlo de una buena vez! —grita, quiere dejar de sentir en dolor intenso, él sonríe y se detiene, sigue con su trabajo de rasgar la delicada piel de ella, su vista se nubla, ha escupido sangre, sabe que está en las ultimas, quiere morir, quiere que el por fin la lleve al otro mundo junto con el lame su garra bañada en sangre, rasguña su rostro y un hilo de sangre mancha su mejilla, el la lame, ella suspira—El más obscuro de los placeres—susurra.

**_Pedirás que te lleve con él._**

Y es lo que más quiere, ruega morir, mira las ropas blancas de él, llenas de sangre— ¡Mátame! —grita y el atraviesa su corazón con su mano, ella siente un dolor profundo, una expresión maniática aparece en el rostro del, tose sangre, siente su corazón estrujado, hasta que da su ultimo respiro, cierra los ojos poco a poco y siente su alma abandonar su cuerpo.

**_Tu alma le pertenecerá._**

_La señora Higurashi corre a su casa, le han informado en la noche sobre los múltiples gritos, sube las escaleras, busca con urgencia las llaves, no puede creer lo que le dijeron, abre la puerta y esta se azota, busca a su hija y la encuentra sentada en el sillón con una rosa carmín en sus manos_—¡Kagome! —grita desesperada, la llamada no hace caso, su madre toma su rostro, mira sus ojos, están vacíos, huecos, toma la nota que esta junto con la rosa que ella sostiene firmemente.

**_Un alma más a mi colección, un alma sumamente pura, de esas que son difíciles de encontrar, un alma que me pertenecerá por la eternidad, dígame señora Higurashi ¿Qué se siente saber que el alma de su hija ha sido tomada por un demonio? Me despido de usted no sin antes recordarle que la persona que está sentada en el sillón no es más que una simple muñeca, un maniquí, nos vemos pronto y felices fiestas Sesshomaru Taisho._**

_La nota resbala de las manos de la mayor, mira a la persona sentada sobre el sillón, solo mira la rosa, sin más, se la arrebata y la arroja contra la pared haciendo que sus pétalos se esparzan, maldijo a los viajes de regalo, maldijo la distancia y sin duda maldijo a los demonios, y sin más odio a la maldita noche._

**_¿Tú escaparías de un demonio como él? ¿Le darías tu alma? ¿Te entregarías a su más obscuro placer?_**

11:15 pm 28/10/2014 ¿Reviews?

Espero que les guste, este es el final de la historia con Kagome, el siguiente y ahora si ultimo será la historia con la cual empezó todo, nos leemos mañana y me gustaría saber su respuesta de la pregunta final, sus respuestas anteriores me sacaron una sonrisa pero es la verdad, nadie escaparía de un demonio como nuestro Sesshomaru-sama, nos leemos mañana.


	6. Chapter 6

Hola aquí con el último capítulo de esta mini-historia, espero que les haya gustado. Nota al final.

Advertencia: AU Occ  
>Disclaimer: Inuyasha no me pertenece si no a su creadora la maravillosa Rumiko Takahashi, a excepción de los creados por mí.<p>

Cap.6

Hace mucho tiempo, en el Japón Feudal había un palacio que se erguía en una llanura, era un palacio precioso, en el habitaba uno de los cuatro lords, el imponente el lord del oeste Sesshomaru Taisho, a su lado habitaba su bella esposa, llevaban ya largos años de ardua relación, pero a pesar de todo se amaban, se amaban como nadie, si es bien sabido una persona con gran poder es odiado por muchas personas y él no era la excepción.

**_Tiene una manía con el té._**

Su esposa era fanática del té, él le compraba de todas las clases que se le era permitido y en sus tierras también era cosechado uno de sus tés favoritos, el de Sakuras, siempre que regresaba de un largo día de trabajo en su estudio o en alguna reunión, iba a el lugar favorito de ella, su jardín, siempre estaba esperándolo con una taza de té humeante, para él no había nada mejor que eso, verla tan feliz.

**_Le gusta absorber un poco de su esencia atravesó de su sangre._**

Una tarde entre sus tantas platicas ella se había cortado el dedo con una taza, el alarmado había lamido su sangre, y en ese instante le pareció la cosa más deliciosa del mundo, el oculto su fascinación, para él la sangre de su amada era el más prohibido de sus placeres.

**_Déjate seducir._**

Era un esposo sensual, de esos que enamoran todas las mañanas las tardes y las noches a su esposa, le gustaba jugar con ella, sentir su nerviosismo aun después de ya tantos años juntos.

**_Su venganza es por amor._**

Era una tarde de invierno, caminaba de regreso a su palacio, había sido un día duro, llego al palacio, había un silencio sepulcral, fue a su habitación, necesitaba quitarse la pesada armadura, lo hizo como siempre, ese silencio lo inquietaba, bajo, quería verla, la había extrañado todo el día, fue al jardín, donde se suponía que estaría, lo que miro le erizo la piel, estaba ahí, pero no era la visión más hermosa del mundo, se encontraba bañada de sangre, sus ropas rotas y sobre la mesa se encontraba una bandeja, se acercó, vio sus ojos vacíos, su expresión era de un pánico profundo, tomo la nota sobre la tapa.

**_Nuestro respetable lord, que decirle su mujer es una cosa exquisita, para nuestra mala suerte ponía mucha resistencia, realmente la disfrutamos todos nosotros, esperamos y disfrute su banquete._**

Destapo la bandeja, lo que vio lo dejo sin palabras, en ella se encontraba un feto del alrededor de cinco meses, su expresión era entre ira y una inmensa tristeza, toco la mejilla de ella, quería venganza, necesitaba venganza—_Bébela_—escucho en su cabeza, no lo dudo bebió la sangre de su amada, su ojos se tornaron rojos, su cuerpo experimento cambios que él no creía posibles, un grito gutural salió de su boca, sus sentido se agudizaron al igual que su oído, los escucho reír, olio la sangre de su amada en sus ropas, corrió a velocidad inhumana y cuando los tuvo enfrente una sonrisa surco sus labios al ver sus expresiones de temor, les rompió los huesos, saco sus vísceras y las esparció, al jefe de ellos le espero lo peor, rompió sus brazos, el rogaba piedad—Tú la tuviste con mi hijo y mi esposa—aplasto su pierna hasta que la rompió, un grito llego a sus oídos y lo disfruto se deleitó con aquella expresión, piso su otra pierna—¡Piedad por favor! —él lo pateo, no la tendría, su odio se reflejaba en esa persona, atravesó su abdomen con una de sus nuevas garras, disfruto el quejido, el sujeto escupió sangre—Piedad—susurro, ya se había aburrido sin más atravesó su corazón salpicando sangre en su rostro, se limpió el rostro y regreso a sus dominios, la miro se aferró a su cuerpo, lloro en su pecho, escucho su risa, su angelical risa, la tomo en brazos y fue a su habitación, regreso por el que hubiera sido su primogénito, lo coloco en los brazos de su madre y sin más beso sus labios, incendio el castillo y el desapareció en la noche.

**_Tu sangre es un manjar_**

Tiende a probar la sangre, porque anhela encontrar una con el mismo sabor, con el sabor de la sangre de su amada.

**_Disfruta tu última noche de vida, disfruta tu último aliento, disfruta tu ultimo mirar, y saborea la sensación de una lagrima correr por tu mejilla._**

**_Nunca escaparas de su venganza implacable, su alma herida, su herida sangrante, las imágenes que lo atormentaran toda la eternidad, la culpa que lleva en la conciencia, la ira reprimida, tu pagaras por ese error cometido, tu alma vagara en una profunda obscuridad, serás sentenciada por haber probado un placer prohibido, serás condenada a la soledad, al dolor eterno, tu alma le pertenecerá a un demonio, a un demonio vengativo, a un demonio profundamente herido._**

08:46 om 29/10/14 ¿Reviews?

Gracias a:  
>*Soltaisho<p>

*maria  
>*minako<br>*natsuki 1304  
>* 14<br>*azucena45  
>*alejandra alcala<br>*tian 24  
>*Jenny Heidern<br>*Pretty

Por haber dejado un bonito Review a lo largo de la historia

Espero que esta historia les haya gustado, con esto llegamos a su final, espero haber atado los cabos sueltos que tenían, si este capitulo no da miedo creo, es raro haha pero en fin es lo que salio de mi muy dañada imaginación, nos leemos pronto con lso demás fic.


End file.
